Dolor
by Emiita
Summary: Una vez, cuando era pequeño, Tsunayoshi le preguntó a su padre si le temía a la muerte. Años más tardes, el Décimo Vóngola comprendió que su padre le había mentido.


**Declaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, solo dos o tres palabras. ¿OoC?

**Nº palabras: **698

**Resumen:** Una vez, cuando era pequeño, Tsunayoshi le preguntó a su padre si le temía a la muerte. Años más tardes, el Décimo Vóngola comprendió que su padre le había mentido.

* * *

**Dolor**

Cuando era pequeño, una vez Tsunayoshi le preguntó a su padre, en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que él estaba en casa, si le tenía miedo a la muerte. Iemitsu no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la inesperada duda del chiquillo y a Tsuna se le colorearon las mejillas de un adorable rosa, temiendo haber sido maleducado con su papá.

Le explicó entre tartamudeos que la mascota de su clase, un hámster, se había muerto y su profesora les había dicho que el animalito iba a dormir eternamente y lo había enterrado en el jardín trasero. La clase después de ese incidente se mostró charlatana ante un tema nuevo de conversación y con la típica curiosidad de los niños, hicieron preguntas que la pobre maestra tuvo que responder de manera corta y prudente, temiendo posibles represarías de los padres.

Iemitsu le había sonreído ampliamente, revuelto su cabello y contestado con su voz fuerte y clara, casi, casi con tono alegre, que la muerte era algo natural en los humanos y que no había por qué tenerle miedo. Y como supo que el pequeño Tsuna aún no estaba conforme, añadió: _"No te preocupes Tsuna, las personas mueren después de haber vivido muchos, muchísimos años. Tu madre y yo estaremos contigo siempre"_.

Tsunayoshi más tarde comprendió que Iemitsu le había mentido en ese entonces y que la gente no siempre moría por la vejez o después de vivir muchos años. Algunos morían jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes. Sobre todo, supo que su padre en concreto se exponía a la muerte continuamente y no podía asegurar su supervivencia, sin importar lo bueno que fuera. Pero en ese momento, Tsuna era un niño y necesitaba creer que sus padres siempre estarían con él.

En su adolescencia, el joven bueno para nada volvió a temerle a la muerte con la llegada de aquel pequeño bebé de sonrisa diabólica, miradas suspicaces y sentido del humor retorcido, llamado Reborn y que resultó ser un frío asesino. Él le abrió los ojos al mundo de la mafia y lo obligó a punta de pistola y golpes a aceptar sus responsabilidades. Pero, lo que vio Tsuna le resultó tan aterrador y escalofriante que sentía miedo continuamente.

No obstante, esta vez su miedo iba más allá de su muerte, sino que esto involucraba también a sus amigos. Sawada creó lazos con personas y temía perderlos.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta años más tarde, justo después de convertirse en jefe de los Vóngola, que entendió, a base de golpes y heridas que no cicatrizaban con curas, aquella mirada que puso su padre cuando tenía siete años y le preguntó por la muerte.

Iemitsu le mintió aquel día, sí, pero Tsunayoshi ni siquiera en su tierna adolescencia, logró identificar aquella expresión en su mirada. Lo entendió, quizás demasiado tarde, cuando el padre de Yamamoto murió de un disparo y los ojos de Iemitsu se reflejaron en Takeshi. No le temía a la muerte en sí misma, sino al dolor que esta conlleva.

Después de enfrentarte todos los días a la muerte y salir victorioso, ya no le temes, aprendes a convivir con su yugo amenazando tu garganta. Al fin y al cabo, es cierto, todos vamos a morir, temerle a algo que ocurrirá no tiene sentido.

El Décimo mientras estaba en el hospital acompañando a su amigo y guardián de la Lluvia, en espera por el estado del Señor Yamamoto, rezó para que no muriera, no así, no por una jodida bala. Y cuando falleció pensó que era malditamente injusto.

No era lo mismo morir de una enfermedad o por un fallo de tu cuerpo, ni siquiera era lo mismo a un accidente. ¡Una bala! Una bala de venganza. No murió por un suceso del azar o el destino o lo que mierda fuera, murió por la mafia.

Sí, el mundo de la mafia es terrible, lleno de sangre y lágrimas, y Tsunayoshi tuvo que aprender a no temerle a la muerte, sino a caminar a su lado y mantenerse con vida. Sin embargo, el dolor, ah, el dolor, siempre estaba ahí, presente, clavado como un certero puñal invisible. Porque al dolor nunca te acostumbras, sino que te duele aún más.

* * *

_Se me ocurrió ayer leyendo algunas preguntas filosóficas escritas en un viejo cuaderno que tiene un par de años y fue testigo de mi inmadurez xD Y pensé en Tsuna y el tema tan trillado de la muerte xD Pero me apetecía escribir algo así, Tsuna por muy frustrante que me resulte, creo que será un gran jefe y ya está xD _

_Hoy no tengo mucho más que decir...ah, se me olvidaba, el fic es insulso LOL_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
